


【太和】When the party's over

by ijinoseyuri



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijinoseyuri/pseuds/ijinoseyuri
Summary: 凌晨一點的八神太一接到了正在北海道修學旅行的高石岳的緊急電話。好險，並不是每隔幾年就會發生的那種世界末日危機。只是石田大和喝醉了而已，沒事。
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

  
在夢裡被逼著寫論文是什麼樣的感覺？

設想一下，你坐在電腦桌前對著空白的文檔發呆，還在思考自己的報告到底該下什麼標題的時候，吸血魔獸突然在背後說道：「被選召的孩子啊，論文呢？」

所以你的手指自己開始動了，得快點寫些什麼才行，慌張著急中，突然間滾球獸的臉貼上來，眼前一片粉，他大喊著：「我肚子餓了，太一，我肚子餓了！」

「滾球獸！我看不到鍵盤了！」論文不能不寫，你心急的想把他拔下來，但是滾球獸的粉色觸角就像八爪章魚一樣死巴著臉不放，麻糬一樣的數碼獸不停擠壓著臉，救命，快不能呼吸了，你心想著。

不行，身為選召的我必須自救，身後吸血魔獸還在喃喃自語：「寫論文……寫論文……」

只好讓滾球獸進化了，就這麼辦；伸手亂抓了一通，突然握到了什麼東西，也許是神聖計畫，正在手心瘋狂的震動著。

你激動的站起來：「太好了！滾球獸，快進化———」

下一秒，八神太一從自己住所的床鋪滾落摔到地上。

棉被捲著上半臉把眼睛鼻子都矇住了，手上握的是正在震動的手機。

「……痛。」

落地窗外一片漆黑，只剩街道的路燈零零散散的光芒，花了一點時間讓自己脫離棉被能夠重新呼吸，此時的八神太一才發現手機震動停了。

未接來電顯示是岳，並且，現在是凌晨一點。

「什麼……？」似乎還沒清醒，太一對著螢幕發呆了幾秒，才發現哪裡不對。

如果今天你在大半夜的接到高石岳的電話，唯二的原因只有，一世界末日快要到了，以及———

二、石田大和出事了。

迅速按下回撥鍵的太一感覺自己的心臟怦怦跳著，才響了兩下就被對面接起來：『太一哥！』

「岳！怎麼了？是哪一隻數碼寶貝！？」

不對，就算是數碼寶貝也不干我的事啊，太一恍惚的想著，亞古獸已經不在了。

『不是，不是數碼寶貝……』原先激動的語氣已經緩和下來，另一頭的岳聽上去非常無奈：『是哥哥……』

雖然感覺不像是很緊急的語氣，但太一還是有些擔憂：「大和怎麼了？」

『哥哥他……喝醉了，在橫濱音樂節……』

好吧，聽起來，沒什麼事啊。

太一原本還在睡夢中的腦袋現在才開始要開機，開始處理信息，岳凌晨一點打電話給自己，告訴自己大和在橫濱音樂節喝醉了，音樂節的確是這幾天沒錯，印象中大和的推特有發過這條，轉推的朋友說要一起去，然後呢？

『然後我接到了這個陌生人用哥哥手機打來的電話，他説他是順著通話紀錄找來的……這人説他跟哥哥在旅館呢……問我能不能去接……』

噢。

噢，天啊。

太一突然清醒了。

等等，好，這事有點嚴重，大概？問題是就算這樣岳也不應該聯絡的他啊：「等等，石田先生沒辦法去嗎？還在電視台走不開？」

『不，也不是，只是我聽了那人説的，覺得還是不要打給爸爸的好……哥哥大概也會這樣想吧……』

我的天，到底是什麼？已經站起身開始往衣櫃翻衣服的太一開始焦慮起來，換好外出服後把手機夾在耳邊的太一想了想，又翻出一件外套，接著轉身去浴室拿了條毛巾隨手塞到自己的運動包裡。

此時電話裡的岳還在持續説著：『抱歉，原本應該我自己去的，但我現在還在北海道修學旅行……』

「沒事，你把那人的聯絡方式給我，我去接。」

『太好了，真的是麻煩你了，太一哥，』

電話掛斷的時候太一也正好出了公寓門，但關上鎖好的那一刻他突然發現了一個大問題。

「……等等，橫濱。」望著眼前深夜無人的街道，太一崩潰的大喊：「大半夜了沒有電車要怎麼去啊！？」

最終太一在打電話吵醒光子郎開數碼大門以及去隔壁社區按門鈴吵醒有一台二手小豐田的球隊學弟中選擇了後者，一是把數碼大門用在這件私事上太不合理，也違背他們訂下的原則，二是沒有交通工具也沒有數碼獸的幫忙太一不確定自己能不能一人帶著大和安全過大門，總之，小豐田就對了，至少崇拜自己的學弟並沒有因為在半夜被吵醒而抱怨，反而是很開心能幫上忙。

大半夜的，開去橫濱一路順暢，預計路程至少要半小時以上，太一先趁著紅燈發了訊息給岳口中説的那個陌生人。

＂你好，我是八神，正準備去接大和，約半小時後到，若有什麼情況麻煩再告知我，謝謝。＂

對面也沒有廢話，回覆了一個酒店名字和房號，太一打開了導航。

一路實在太安靜，為了避免睡著而開了電台，車開在高速路上時腦袋不禁胡思亂想起來。

去音樂節喝酒是正常的，喝到斷片雖然有點糟但也是正常的，可是喝到跟陌生人在旅館就有點……不確定是什麼樣的狀況了。

好吧，也不是那麼不能確定，太一週遭也有很多很愛玩的朋友，各種夜店見聞也不是沒聽過，喝酒斷片醒來發現和陌生人在旅館卻説什麼事都沒發生的情況大概只會出現在少女漫畫裡面吧。

可是太一知道大和不是這種類型的，至少以自己對大和的認知來說是這樣。

若是呢？

想這麼多做什麼。順著路標下了快速道路，太一在心中想著。反正見到就知道了。

如果那個路人看起來有問題，先揍一頓再說。

抵達的時候已經是凌晨二點了，本日的音樂節節目早已結束，車站附近酒店密集的區域還是有幾群流連忘返的觀眾在路邊談笑聊天，太一穿過酒店大廳直接往電梯的方向走，上樓時盯著電梯樓層燈號，深呼吸一大口氣。

手機，check，錢包，check，外套，check，拳頭，check。

尤其是拳頭。

出了電梯後踏出的每一步都充滿著毅然決然的力道，直到站在正確的房號門前，手才剛放在門上準備敲時，房間門就從裡面被打開了。

「八神嗎？」

太一有些恍惚的看著眼前的人。

比自己矮一點的身高，稍微寬闊的肩，看起來時常曬太陽的小麥色肌膚，一頭原本可能整理過但是在音樂節被弄得亂七八糟的棕髮。

原先緊握著的拳頭突然不知道該放哪。

對面的人似乎也意識到什麼，打量過太一的樣貌後，原先只是疑問的表情突然帶著點尷尬：「呃，那個……啊啊，對了，你是來接石田的。」

說完往後退開一步，讓太一走進屋内。

在酒店樸素的雙人床上，直接躺在鋪的整齊平坦的棉被上方，靠近走道的一側，身穿黑色襯衫和牛仔褲，連鞋子都沒脫完全睡死的人，就是太一此趟的目標。

側躺著背對自己看不見臉，從門口的角度只能在骨感的肩上看到一搓亂糟糟的金毛，但那很明顯是大和沒錯。

「那什麼，我是在剛剛演唱會遇到他的，在酒吧餐車那兒一個人坐著，問他為什麼自己一個人説是朋友都去台前了……所以我就坐下來，呃，請他喝幾杯，只是我沒發現他好像已經喝了很多，我們聊的還滿投機的，石田跟我講了很多自己的事情，什麼考研還有弟弟之類的，之後就提議説住的旅館在附近，那個，就是……」

背後的人還在緊張的解釋，太一沒什麼仔細聽，雙腿自己移動走上前去靠近床側，才看清了此時大和的樣貌。

雖然很明顯仍穿著，但襯衫的鈕扣並沒有扣，只是被人靠攏拉上的，白皙的皮膚在過多酒精的薰染下整個臉頰到後頸都粉的，太一的視線彷彿背叛了主人，在大和佈滿斑斑紅痕的脖頸以及已經被扯開的皮帶扣之間瘋狂來回。

他感覺自己的腦袋像是被暴龍獸的超級火焰炸了一樣。

「回來的路上我們又在便利店買了啤酒，其實我也覺得石田喝的有點太多了，咳，我是説，我是有想過勸他啦，但是———」後方的人還在自顧自的說到一半，站在床邊的太一突然間回過頭，朝著他大步上前，雙手緊握拳頭：「等等！等等啊八神！哇！」

領子被整個提起，太一的另一隻手把拳頭舉高：「你做了什麼？」

説畫的語氣比想像中還冷靜，彷彿暴風雨前的寧靜，但被扯著衣領的人完全不敢馬虎：「我什麼都沒做！真的！」

「給你五秒，五———四———」

「真的沒有！有的話我還會打電話嘛！」

「三———」

「真的啊你千萬要相信我！」

「二———」

「我是無辜的啊！」

「一！」

「我只是親了幾下然後摸了一點！腰帶以下的都沒碰過！真的！」

「……給我去死吧。」

感覺自己受到生命威脅的人緊閉雙眼，但說好的拳頭並沒有落下，太一只是用了點力道把他放開往後推。

差點直接撞在門上，冷汗直流的人努力站穩，太一不理會他，從口袋裡拿出手機，開始傳訊息跟岳報平安。

「啊，那個，八神……桑？」

「還有什麼？」手指飛快的在手機屏幕上按著。

「啊？」

「除了剛剛説的之外還有什麼別的要交代的？」沒有把情況説的很明確，只是告訴岳自己接到大和了，太一馬上收到了對方的道謝。

「我……那個……」

嘆了口氣，太一把手機收回口袋，轉過頭面對他：「我相信你説的，畢竟如果真有做什麼違法的事情就不會打電話來了，所以呢？」

才知道自己似乎脫離了生命危險，門邊的人尷尬地抓著後腦：「也沒什麼，我們真的沒幹嘛，其實回來的路上我就覺得有些奇怪了，石田跟我聊天的內容裡有很多聽不懂的東西，什麼數碼獸的……」他一邊回想一邊說道：「大多聽不太懂，所以我隱約覺得石田是不是把我認成誰了，但你知道，呃，我當下心裡急著那啥，所以也沒有太注意……」看著太一又皺起眉頭，他趕緊跳過細節繼續往下説：「進房之後我腦袋裡都是那碼子的事，接吻到一半石田好像不是很情願，說我這樣很奇怪，所以我又再問了他一次到底要不要做，他回答……那什麼＂如我是你的話，沒關係＂，我就突然發現好像有什麼問題……」

勇氣徽章的代表突然覺得自己像是被石化一樣，站在房中間動不了。

_如果是你的話，沒關係。_

「……總感覺，雖然是醉了，但石田好像把我認成是誰了……啊當然我現在知道是八神桑了，以為是對著男朋友才這樣説的吧？反正我發現後就馬上收手了，真的！然後他真的是喝多了，躺上床就馬上睡了……我就用他的手機找人聯繫，啊抱歉擅自用了石田的指紋開鎖，我沒有偷看其他東西喔真的！……呃……那個，八神桑，你還好嗎？」

此時的太一正低著頭，雙手按在眼窩上，看上去真的不太好的樣子，但說出口的話卻和表現相反：「沒事，你可以先在走廊等一下嗎？給我幾秒緩緩，我待會就把他帶走。」

安靜的聽著房間門關上的聲音，太一維持著按著臉的動作，在原地蹲了下來。

該死。

_如果是你的話，沒關係。_

……該死的，大和你這傢伙！

内心正在爆炸，無數個嘈雜的思緒在腦中閃過。

最終他放下雙手，回過身看向床上的人，站起身，脫下外套蓋在那稜角分明的肩膀上。

「他媽的虧老子暗戀了這麼多年……」咬著牙低聲咒罵：「……等回去不把你揍死我就不姓八神。」

兩人的體型差不多，若要太一抱著對方出旅館到車上實在有點不科學，所以太一先是幫他把鬆開的皮帶安回去，襯衫扣子重新扣上，拉起醉得不省人事的大和讓他半坐著，把外套固定在對方肩膀，期間太一停下動作盯著那蓋在臉頰上的金色睫毛、泛著粉紅的臉頰出神了幾秒。

心底忍不住吐槽：呼吸全都是酒氣。

之後蹲在床邊轉過身，讓大和順利的趴在自己背上。

接著穩固好雙腿，確定平衡後，靠著長期鍛鍊的腿力，太一穩穩地站起身。

走到門邊，用腳尖踢了踢門，外面的人聽到動靜幫他打開。

「不管怎樣，謝了。」太一在走出房門的時候説道：「我知道有很多沒品德的人是不會收手的，更別提主動聯絡了。」

「啊，哪裡……」

「這傢伙這次也算是運氣好。」太一往自己肩上大和的方向點了點下巴：「等他醒來我再讓他親自跟你道謝吧。」

似乎是待遇突然變太好，站在門口的人有些不習慣：「呃，這就不必了吧，怪尷尬的。」

沒想到回應他的是太一瞇起的雙眼：「……尷尬？你真的沒做什麼其他的事？」

「沒有啦！真的！」

「……」仍然是一臉狐疑的表情，但太一沒再說什麼，背著大和往電梯的方向走去了。


	2. Chapter 2

把大和帶回去的路上很不太平，首先是剛下樓還沒進車裡，人就已經在路邊吐了一輪，一邊想著好險有帶毛巾的太一稍微整理一下後就把喝個爛醉的友情徽章代言人塞進副駕駛，一邊想著隔天早上要怎麼跟學弟解釋車裡殘留的難聞味道，幫大和繫上安全帶、重新披好外套後，小豐田終於能朝著東京出發了。

在高速路上開到有點在發呆的太一時不時轉頭確認大和的狀態，中途對方醒過一次，朦朧的表情半睜著眼先是看著外頭風景發呆，之後轉過來看往太一的方向看了幾秒。

很明顯完全沒有清醒，視線根本沒對焦，但是就在大和閉上眼要陷入睡眠前，太一聽見了對方用細不可聞的音量喃喃地唸了自己的名字。

真的是栽了，太一無語望天，頭頂只有月亮在嘲笑自己，接著下高速的時候不知道是車速轉換太急還如何，原本安靜在副駕駛半睡著的大和突然直起身，太一馬上就知道不好。

也顧不得是不是在重要道路上了，反正半夜也沒其他車，太一隨意地把小豐田停在路邊，放在排檔上的手迅速往大和的安全帶開關一按，接著探過身子幫對方打開車門，推出去的同時一手引導著大和的背往外探，果不其然，下一秒金髮青年就傾身到車外開始狂吐。

從這角度看不見，但光聽聲音也覺得挺慘的，太一一邊安撫的拍著大和的背一邊同情地想著，手下的襯衫都背汗浸濕了。

吐了一陣變成了難受的乾嘔，太一視線先是在車內尋找著什麼但沒找著，接著抬起頭來，才發現路邊正好有間24小時便利店。

感覺大和的動作稍微停了下來，正在冒汗喘氣，太一小聲地對他說：「等我一下。」

手安撫的在對方後頸輕輕按了按，青年抓著錢包下車。

便利商店的店員似乎從窗口看見他們的情況，對著進門的太一一臉同情。

太一到櫥窗裡拿了罐水，結帳的時候店員從後方特價品中抓了包濕紙巾給他：「送的。」

想著今天兩度遇到好心人，大和的運氣真的很好。回到車邊，事件主角似乎已經吐完，坐在敞開的車門邊一手扶著額頭，雙眼緊閉。

「吶，喝一點。」

幫他打開瓶蓋，看著大和雖然眼神恍惚但還是把水接了過去，動作流暢的喝水，太一手撕開紙巾的包裝想著對方應該是清醒了很多。

接著用水交換紙巾，大和聲音沙啞的小聲道了謝，安靜的整理完之後坐回車内，看上去是頭疼的緊，靠著椅背閉上眼，期間眉頭完全沒放鬆過。

看來問題還是得留到早上才行……嘛，搞不好要下午呢，也不知道宿醉會不會很嚴重，光想就怕。

重新發動車，太一再次伸過手幫對方繫好安全帶，大和稍微抬眼看了他，太一看他很沒精神的樣子，無奈的說道：「沒事，睡吧。」

之後就是一路順暢的回到太一的住所。

此時要把車還給學弟是不可能的了，只好花錢停在巷子裡的停車場，剛停好正在思考是要把人背上樓還是叫醒時，大和就自己起來了。

兩人弄了半天好不容易上樓，大和雖然能走但是很不穩，太一只好扶著他，進門按下燈電源的時後靠在自己肩上的人被突然的光線刺的忍不住呻吟，太一安撫著道歉的同時把人往浴室塞：「去洗澡，洗完再去睡。」

花灑的聲音透過浴室傳來，太一從櫥櫃裡翻出備用牙刷，找了套寬鬆的衣服給大和當睡衣，敲了幾下浴室的門，沒聽到回應。

「大和？」

稍微推開門，才發現大和沒有在淋浴下，而且只脫了襯衫，牛仔褲還掛在腰間，此時的他正雙手撐著洗手台，站在鏡子前面盯著自己脖子和胸口的痕跡發呆，神情恍惚。

忍不住擔心起來，太一又問了一次：「大和，你還好？」

眨了眨眼，金髮青年轉過頭，似乎回過神來：「沒事……那是要給我的嗎？」

將手中的東西遞了過去，接下衣服的大和此時正好面對著自己，也因此太一能夠清楚看見對方除了脖子之外蔓延到胸前的紅痕，他忍不住問：「那人說什麼都沒做，應該沒說謊吧？」

先是疑惑了幾秒，大和才意識到對方在問什麼，他搖了搖頭。

回應他的是太一猶疑的眼神，大和只好開口：「我記得很清楚，他説的是實話，放心吧。」

算是暫時滿意了，太一終於甘願後退把門關上。

大和出來的時候太一已經把地舖打好了，並且堅持把大和推上床，自己睡地板，前者肯定還頭痛著不想聊天，後者則是開了一晩車也累得要死，兩人簡單道了晚安就關燈睡了。

＊

隔日早上是被手機鈴聲吵醒的，太一抬起手在矮桌上拍了幾下終於摸到手機，床鋪那邊傳來模糊的呻吟聲，可能是大和把頭埋進了棉被裡躲避聲波攻擊，太一趕緊用手指划開螢幕。

「喂……？」

『早，太一哥，哥哥醒了嘛？』

仰躺在地上根本看不見床上的人，太一純粹盲猜：「醒了，宿醉著呢。」

『哥哥還好嗎？可以跟他通電話嗎？』

平時覺得很可愛，但兄控還真是麻煩啊……無奈地想著，太一把手機拉開對著頭頂喊道：「大和，岳找你呢。」

回應他的是另一串痛苦的呻吟，但過幾秒還是有一隻白晰的手從床面伸了出來。

骨節分明的手指真好看，一邊想著一邊把手機遞過去。

接過手機後就馬上縮到棉被裡了，太一聽著大和被悶住的聲音，從地上爬起來去浴室刷牙。

出來的時候很明顯電話已經聊完，自己的手機被推在枕頭邊，捲成一團的棉被下仍然藏著客人，太一對著那團東西開口：「我去樓下買早餐，要解酒液嗎？」

棉被捲動了動，幾秒後發出了聲：「謝謝。」

才不會説可愛呢，可惡。

吃完早餐又回去睡了一下的大和終於在幾小時後恢復了運轉機能，此時已經是中午，太一把前一天沒吃完的剩菜熱起來，兩人邊看電視邊吃，房内名為尷尬的大象獸都已經快膨脹到衝出公寓了，兩人似乎都不知道該怎麼開口，直到最後，新聞播廣告時大和終於打破沉默。

「昨晚謝了。」也不算差的開場白，太一默默地聽著：「給你添麻煩了。」

「嗯。」

「不知道你是哪裡借到車的，若要送去給車廠整理的話我會付錢的。」

「嗯。」

「……你這傢伙，嗯什麼嗯，好歹回點什麼啊！」

回應他的是太一幽怨的眼神：「你又沒說什麼，我要怎麼回？」

「我剛剛説的還不夠多嘛！？」

「那些話又不需要跟我講，誰會跟你計較那些。」從幽怨變成控訴，太一覺得自己好像有點OOC，但想到前面忙了一晚上得到的只有這麼冷漠的解釋他就覺得委屈：「大半夜跑一趟橫濱，你好歹也跟我説説為什麼會喝這麼醉吧？和你一起去的同學呢？差點和路人上床又是怎麼回事？」

知道自己理虧的大和沒有跟他吵，努力耐下心來回答：「我和他們走散了，場地那麼吵又聽不到手機，就乾脆去旁邊找酒喝，我也不知道為什麼會這麼醉，本來只是打算喝一點的……」邊說邊回想著：「但之後那個人出現了，真的不知道為什麼就越喝越多，原本沒這個打算的。」

還是沒說明為什麼會差點跟人上床啊，太一心想著，但嘴上卻說出不同的話：「你是把那人認成我了嗎？」

「……」像是被什麼噎住一般，大何發現自己回不了話。

「是因為把他認成我，所以才給了什麼都喝？」很清楚自己說的話正在往曖昧的方向前進，太一還是繼續問道：「讓他靠近，讓他吻你，留了一堆這東西———」手指摸上大和脖子上的痕跡，太一靠了過去，從小看到大的藍色眼睛緩緩睜大，在金色的睫毛下閃爍著光：「———最後再告訴他，如果是你的話就沒關係？」

空氣凝結。

大和的視線仍然盯著他，似乎是移不開，微張的口動了動，最後什麼話都沒說出，太一垂下眼簾，往他的嘴唇看去，他知道大和已經懂了。

他只需要最後的確認：「可以嗎？」

回應他的是炙熱的氣息，原本想主動卻先被吻的太一先是愣了一下，但馬上就扣住了大和的後腦勺，用相同的熱情回應對方，牙齒劃過唇辦，試探的廝磨著，不知道是誰先張的口，回過神來太一的舌頭已經舔過對方的牙齒探到嘴裡，交換氣息的時候可以聽見曖昧的聲響，誰的喉嚨深處發出低吟不重要，輕輕拉著大和後腦勺的頭髮讓他挪動角度，太一感覺到對方的手指撫上自己臉頰。

親完才發現自己幾乎已經爬到了大和身上，看著金色的頭髮散亂地枕在床墊，太一抬手勾起對方下巴：「昨天就一直在想了。」低下頭的時後氣息吹拂在大和的脖子上，他聽見身下的人倒抽了口氣：「這些東西有夠礙眼。」

說完就吻住眼前看到的第一個痕跡，吸允出聲。

頭頂的大和發出的聲音讓太一知道自己並沒有做錯，太過敏感導致整個肩膀都縮了起來，胸口因呼吸而起伏不定，繼續往第二個痕跡邁進的時候，他感覺大和的手蓋住了自己的後頸，隨著吸允啃咬的動作收緊又放鬆，舌頭舔過鎖骨，大和的喘氣聲越來越急促，太一空出的手從寬鬆的衣擺探了進去，先是撫摸過小腹，接著再摸到胸前，喘息開始帶著哼聲，聽起來十分悅耳。

花了許多時間弄完總算是滿意了，太一稍微直起身子看了自己的傑作，身下的大和被前戲撩的整個人軟癱在地上，背靠著床，眼神都帶著點朦朧，脖子上的痕跡比前一日更慘烈了些，太一把雙手撐到對方耳邊，像是挑戰他一般，大和仍然沒有避開視線，太一忍不住問道：「做嗎？」

藍色眼睛似乎被染上水光，炙熱的視線緊盯著他：「你在上面？」

「不行？」太一挑眉，突然發現他沒考慮過這個問題，好像不應該這樣：「如果你不願意的話———」

結果大和直接打斷他：「保險套？潤滑？」

意思是可以就是了，伸手往旁邊床頭櫃捞東西的時候太一想著還能不能再更喜歡這個人，挪到床上的兩人互相拉著對方衣服開始脫，沒什麼好害燥，畢竟是從小看到大的臉、從小看到大的身體。

從小一直握著的手。

在幫大和準備的時候太一忍不住往那緊皺的眉吻上去，左手仍然固執的握著被扣在床面上大和的右手，從對方收緊的指尖感受到反應，額前深棕色頭髮和金色的混合在一起，下方炙熱的喘氣輕吐在自己臉頰，發紅的嘴唇偶爾溢出一點呻吟，讓太一看得出神。

一直都知道自己的竹馬很漂亮，但這樣的面貌還是第一次，突然很忌妒大和以前的對象，如果早知道是這樣情況是不是該早一點表白？

下方的人彷彿看出自己内心的煩惱，大和抬起空出的左手，往太一的臉頰上貼去：「在想什麼？」

「……在想我暗戀你這麼久現在才發現是不是虧很大。」帶著哀怨又加了一根手指，看著金髮青年有些驚訝的睜大眼睛，也不知道是自己的言語還是動做導致的。

總之是我的就行。

一邊在習慣被擴張的大和好一陣子沒説話，在太一不耐的彎折手指的動作下終於回應：「虧的是我吧……根本、根本不知道啊。」

「你說這事如果被大夥聽到了會不會被嘲笑一輩子啊？」

「廢話！敢說出去就……嗯、那裡……」被按住了敏感點，大和閉了眼睛。

太一低下頭親了親他的眉毛：「再多按幾下？」

「等……」被多弄了幾次有些無法負荷的大和不自覺的挺起腰，腦袋一片熱，前方被挑逗的流出了腺液，太一入迷的看著，過一會兒睜開眼的大和發現他的樣子忍不住拍他頭：「看什麼看啊！」

「因為是金色的啊……」太一喃喃的說道。

突然間意識到對方在指什麼，先前一點都不害羞的大和突然整個紅起臉。

作勢就想抬腳踹開身上的人，但從小和他打鬧的太一怎會躲不過，趁機抽出手指往後退去，被弄得更火大的青年氣的直起身想揍他，太一趕緊握住他的手親了上去：「別生氣，是在稱讚呢。」

也算是第一次遇到太一在床上調情的方式，大和發現自己竟然還挺吃這套的，但還是忍不住嘴硬：「少肉麻，到底做不做？」

反正就是不想輸。

親完手背的太一直起身子靠了過來換親上嘴巴，兩人交換了一陣吻，經過這麼一大段前戲都有點難耐，太一拉起大和白皙的腿，挪動到對方雙腿間，此時大和仍然勾著他的脖子，太一也就任由他親，把手上多出的潤滑都抹在自己分身，對準了位置趁大和不注意的時候往前挺進。

原本貼著自己唇的口不自覺張開吐氣，也許是倔強，被太一插入的時後大和沒有放開他的脖子，或許是不想讓對方看到自己忍耐的表情，盡力把自己的臉埋在太一的肩裡，想著畢竟是兩人第一次的太一最終忍住沒有要求，一手在對方大腿上游移著安撫，另一手按著後頸，手指摸過去發現都是汗，太一親著對方頭頂的髮旋，低聲說著安慰的話。

之後的事情是一陣混亂，完全挺入之後根本很難忍住衝動，大和適應了他之後也不再像之前那麼黏，仰躺著背貼在床單上讓太一架著自己膝蓋在那裡操，動作大的時候甚至被抬起後腰，臀部枕在對方大腿上，淺而快速的抽插每次都會碰到敏感點，金髮青年的手指在床單上掙扎著抓握，被攻擊的太過猛烈，連大腿的肌肉都在顫動，已經聽不出房裡到底是自己的聲音還是對方的，習慣了體位的太一挺著腰的力道變大，大和整個人被頂著弓起，腳趾尖划過布料，眼裡一片模糊。

大概是流了淚，也許是被刺激的，又或是心裡有什麼感觸，想著也不過二十年的人生中有一半都和這人一起度過，繞來繞去努力嘗試著新事物，最終心底卻還是那一樣的明橘一樣的金，也許愛這個字有很多種解釋，但真正想要的一直都在這裡，抬起手重新捞過他的肩膀，只想再靠近一些，和他再貼近一點。

到達頂峰的時後原本緊咬的牙鬆了開來，一瞬間腦袋一片空白，隱約聽到自己唸出了對方的名字，身體裡的熱潮和脈動就如同他心中的意念一樣，被填得又脹又滿。

＊

再回過神來就是自己被人攬在懷裡的時候了。

太一的手指正在摸他脖子和胸口的痕跡，觸碰到幾個敏感的地方大和抬起痠軟的手把他拍開：「別鬧，會癢。」

發現大和終於從高潮醒來，太一終於停下動作：「醒了？你剛剛斷片了。」

眨了眨眼，大和轉過身與對方面對面：「很久嗎？」

「才幾秒鐘而已。」說完靠過去啄了嘴：「還行？」

「……我能說不行？」才剛說完太一就壓了上來，大和這次真的抬腳踹他了：「你自己問的啊白癡！」

「我這麼好怎麼能說不行！」太一一邊努力壓制自己搭檔一邊咬著牙喊道：「明明就暗戀我還在那邊裝！」

「暗戀你個頭，你才暗戀！」努力用手肘卡著一直要靠上來的太一，大和也不甘示弱：「而且你明明就暗戀我還裝直男，你這叫悶騷！」

「悶騷又怎樣，誰讓你去外面喝醉酒搞一夜情的！」

「就説是認錯人了還什麼一夜情！誰能預料道竟然可以隨便在路上遇到你這這種雞窩頭的啊！」

「我的頭髮怎了！這麼帥的髮型哪裡不好！」

「這話你去跟牛頓説啊！」

床上運動似乎有越來越猛烈的氣勢，從先前的滾床單到現在真的是要＂滾＂床單了，整個床板都被兩人搏鬥的激烈動作弄得嘎吱響，甚至還撞到牆上，就在兩人差點要上演第二輪動作片的時後，另一頭電視櫃那端的牆壁傳來了一聲物品被砸上去的巨大聲響。

兩人瞬間停住動作。

接著：「吵死了！既然做完就給我乖乖談情說愛啊，要打架出去外面打！」

「……」互相對視了幾秒。

太一：「我忘了説，我家隔音很差。」

然後是一陣爆笑。

不管用什麼方式在一起，大概都是要這樣吵吵鬧鬧的，才是真正的他們吧。

「是説，脖子上的這些要怎麼跟岳解釋啊？」

「你做的事你自己去解釋啊。」

「饒了我吧救命。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> lft焦糖冷翠  
> https://darkcaramelnitro.lofter.com/
> 
> 歡迎頭號交流


End file.
